Recibimiento de antesala
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Melissa se prepara para estrenarse como actriz en Nueva York. Todo estaba listo para debutar por todo lo alto, pero su vida entera da un giro inesperado en cuanto a su camerino entra una intrusa llamada Aya Brea, la cual está allí con un propósito bastante oscuro. Oneshot con yuri, futanari y lemmon.


Luego de muchísimo tiempo, regreso a Parasite Eve, y ojalá que luego de esto más gente se anime. Vamos, que Parasite Eve merece más que solo menciones entre los juegos legendarios por los youtubers. Este OS es algo así como un reflejo de espejo (o sea, puse al revés muchas cosas aquí) en comparación con el primer OS que hice de Parasite Eve, titulado _Final antes del comienzo_. Si les interesa leerlo, ya sea antes o después de leer este OS, fácilmente podrán encontrarlo, pues también tiene lemmon.

**Recibimiento de antesala**

Finalmente estaba lista para un debut por todo lo alto en el Carnegie Hall. Iba a dar cumplimiento al sueño de toda su vida, luego de incontables sacrificios personales, más de una vez arriesgando su salud y causando una intensa preocupación a su familia y allegados, siendo su respuesta ante eso el recurrir a fármacos que, si bien la protegían de las enfermedades a las que se exponía, también la hacían más frágil al quedar inmunosuprimida en más de una ocasión. Eso en más de una ocasión le había generado problemas, especialmente porque le hacía sentir un calor interno para nada normal, pero como no había otras repercusiones aparentes, simplemente pasaba página luego de que esos episodios pasaran.

Pero aquel era un camino que Melissa Pearce había decidido recorrer ese riesgoso camino, todo para alcanzar su obsesivo sueño, que es hacer vibrar al mundo con su voz y capacidad para la actuación en las óperas más prestigiosas, y qué mejor manera de debutar y demostrar su capacidad que precisamente en Carnegie Hall. Para ella, el fin justificaba los medios, no importa cuánto daño se causará a sí misma durante el proceso.

Así es como se resumía su paso hasta el estrellato, el mismo que finalmente había alcanzado, y lo disfrutaría al máximo, por ser esta la razón de toda su vida.

─ Empezaremos en una hora ─ aparece uno de los encargados asomado a la puerta para luego irse tan rápido como vino.

Había buen tiempo de por medio. Melissa tenía tiempo para descansar y repasar un poco las líneas que tenía que cantar en el acto en que el padre de su prometido la condene a ser incinerada por bruja. Su camino a la grandeza estaba por comenzar...

De pronto escucha que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su camerino. Por un momento pensaba que se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros, así que concede el permiso para entrar a verla. La persona que entra la hace sorprenderse. No conocía a la persona que acababa de entrar, por lo que era muy probable que se tratara de un fan... o mejor dicho una fan.

─ ¿Quién eres tú? ─ exige saber Melissa, al ver que la intrusa cierra la puerta tras ella.

─ Aya Brea ─ responde sin poner ninguna pega, aunque eso no alivia la inquietud de Melissa ─. Supe que ibas a hacer tu debut sobre las tablas aquí, por lo que hice todo lo posible para adquirir boletos para así verte.

─ Pues me siento alagada, aunque eso no me alivia demasiado ─ dice Melissa poniéndose de pie ─ ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos, y cómo fue que viniste sin que los guardias te detuvieran antes?

─ ¿Guardias? Oh, es verdad. Simplemente pasé a través de ellos ─ responde Aya con fingida inocencia ─. Verás, tengo cierta... peculiaridades que podrían sorprenderte, a menos que tú te hayas dado cuenta sola.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?

─ Entonces no te dijeron, ni has manifestado ninguno de los beneficios que adquiriste de mi hermana ─ Aya sonríe de manera maliciosa, inquietando cada vez más a Melissa ─. Tal vez no recuerdes la vivencia por lo jóvenes que fuimos, pero seguramente tus padres te contaron, pero cuando eras pequeña recibiste un implante de riñón, ¿o me equivoco?

Melissa empieza a sudar frío. Nunca había hablado de aquello, ni siquiera con otros miembros de su familia que no fuesen sus padres, y estaba convencida de que ellos tampoco habían hablado con nadie sobre el tema luego de sacarla del hospital en que la operaron. No comprendía cómo es que la tal Aya podía saber tanto, cuando entonces se da cuenta de cierta cosa que Aya le había dicho.

─ ¿Beneficios... que adquirí de tu hermana? ¿El riñón que me implantaron era de tu hermana?

─ Así es. Mi difunta gemela Maya, una parte de ella está dentro de ti, gracias a ese implante ─ le responde la rubia.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso pretendes vengarte por haberme implantado el riñón de tu hermana?

─ ¿Qué? Oh, no. Al menos el implante sigue siendo de utilidad hoy en día para alguien. No podría odiarte por eso ─ la respuesta de Aya confunde todavía más a Melissa ─. No es venganza lo que quiero. No tendría ningún sentido, especialmente porque también yo poseo una parte de ella. A mí me implantaron su retina, por lo que pretender desquitarme contigo por algo así sería un acto un poco hipócrita. No, sólo quiero verte, pues tengo cierto interés en ti. Ni siquiera tus padres lo saben, pero tenemos dentro de nosotras mucho más que implantes de mi fallecida hermana, tenemos un poder superior gracias a las superlativas mitocondrias de mi hermana que adquirimos con sus órganos.

─ ¿Mitocondrias? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

─ Supongo que no lo entenderías si solo te lo explico con palabras. Es mejor mostrarte de manera más personal...

Aya en ese omento levanta su mano en dirección de Melissa, y la actriz siente un intenso calor manifestándose dentro de ella. Sentía que sus órganos internos se prenderían en fuego en cualquier momento, pero ese extraño y doloroso calor desaparece tan rápidamente como había aparecido, y Melissa mira a Aya. Aquello que estaba pasando era sencillamente imposible, y mayor es su terror cuando se da cuenta que los vestidos que estaban detrás de ella estaban prendidos en fuego ¿Aya fue realmente la causante de aquello? ¿Ella podría haberse consumido en las llamas del mismo modo en que lo hicieron los vestidos que ella había dejado allí? Sentía un profundo miedo recorrerla por completo, aunque Aya se mantenía impasible.

─ No hace falta que temas por nada, Melissa. Gracias a las mitocondrias de mi hermana no puedes arder tan fácilmente, pero eso no es lo que realmente importa. Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión importantísima, y te necesito a ti para cumplirla a cabalidad.

─ ¿Y para qué te puedo ser útil? ─ dice Melissa con miedo.

─ Verás, Melissa, a fin de postergar los dones que nos heredó mi hermana y propiciar el paso evolutivo que tanto necesita el mundo de hoy en día, tú y yo debemos procrear al Ser Definitivo, el cual marcará la pauta de la evolución y renacimiento de la humanidad.

─ ¿Procrear? ¿Tú y yo? ─ Melissa retrocede, horrorizada ─ ¡Debes estar loca! En primer lugar, ambas somos mujeres, por lo que es imposible que algo así ocurra. Y en segundo lugar, todas esas galimatías de la evolución y el fulano Ser Definitivo me suena como a propiciar un apocalipsis contra la humanidad, y por muy increíble que se vea eso que hiciste, tú y yo seguimos siendo humanas.

─ Tu discurso moralista y con el uso del sentido común suena conmovedor, pero hay algo que no estás tomando en cuenta: Esta habilidad, este poder superior que ambas poseeos en nuestro interior, marca en nosotras una importante diferencia entre nosotras y el resto, por lo que tan humanas no somos ya. Y lo otro es que el sentido común no funciona con nosotras. Basta con liberar el poder latente de las mitocondrias de Maya para que empecemos con el gran cambio que este mundo necesita... Ya lo vas a ver.

En ese momento Aya se rodea a sí misma de una fuerte luz que ciega a Melissa por unos segundos, y en cuanto abre los ojos se encuentra con Aya, pero con cambios bastante más que notorios: Ya no llevaba nada de ropa, aparte que su cuerpo se había vuelto de un color verde azulado. También destacaban unas extrañísimas alas que surgían de la espalda de Aya, o lo que sea que estaba flotando delante de Melissa.

Entonces eso era lo que podía hacer realmente la mitocondria de Maya, o como se llamara la niña a la que le extrajeron el riñón que posee Melissa. Era bastante sorprendente, pero eso no quitaba que perturbara en gran medida. Nada había que pudiera quitar de dentro de su cabeza el hecho de que Aya pretendía utilizarla para reproducirse y crear el fulano Ser Definitivo, que Aya usaría esas extrañas mitocondrias para hacer posible esa locura.

Aya arrincona completamente a Melissa, asegurando que así no intentase huir del camerino. También la sostiene de las muñecas, mostrando una fuerza formidable que le impedía moverse. Aya sonríe de manera maliciosa y usa una de sus manos para deshacerse del vestido de Melissa, la cual trataba de resistirse, aunque todo resultaba ser en vano.

─ ¡VIGILANCIA! ¡VIGILANCIAAAAAA!

─ No gastes tus fuerzas en llamar a nadie. No van a venir, así que resígnate.

Melissa abre bastante los ojos. No hizo falta que Aya entrara en mayores detalles para comprender lo que había pasado antes de que se apersonara en su camerino. Eso significaba que, si hubiese logrado escapar de allí y pidiese ayuda, lo único que encontraría sería un montón de cuerpos chamuscados regados por doquier. Habría sido una experiencia traumática por decir lo menos. Pero igual estaba consciente de que estaba en serios problemas estando al lado de Aya Brea.

Aya se lame los labios al contemplar el exquisito físico que poseía la actriz. El sólo ver ese cuerpo y pensar en lo que estaba por hacer la encendía completamente. Con su mano libre empieza a apretar uno de los pechos de Melissa. No era muy cuidadosa, ni muy gentil tampoco, pero tampoco le causaba dolor a Melissa con su agarre. Luego lleva su mano hasta la parte íntima de Melissa, introduciendo de una vez dos dedos, y lo hace un ritmo enérgico, haciendo que Melissa gritara, pero no de dolor, sino por su reacción física mezclada con miedo.

─ ¿Te está gustando? Di que sí, pues yo también lo disfruto ─ dice Aya sin ningún pudor ─. Espero que tengas un buen aguante físico, o de lo contrario me decepcionaré por que no sepas aprovechas las mitocondrias de mi hermana.

Melissa no responde. El trabajo que estaba haciendo Aya con su intimidad la dejaba incapaz de decir nada coherente. Aya no solo tenía una capacidad increíble para hacer que Melissa fuese muy sensible, sino que también sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento el talento y el esfuerzo no podían ser un dúo más terrible.

Los dedos de Aya calentaban a Melissa más de lo normal. Seguramente tenía que ver con esa sensación de calor que Aya provocaba a voluntad, pues no se podía explicar que se calentara tan rápido, ni a semejante nivel. Su rostro rápidamente se enrojecía, y sus gemidos estaban cada vez más fuera de control, justo como Aya lo quería.

─ Supongo que por no despertar todavía los dones que posees no te puedes transformar ─ dice Aya mientras hace que Melissa la mire directamente a los ojos ─. No importa, que igual irás aprendiendo. Al tiempo alcanzarás la misma capacidad para cambiar de forma que poseo yo.

La rubia, apenas termina de hablar, envuelve los labios de Melissa con un beso rudo, nada suave. Había sido completamente forzado, pero Melissa, a causa del debilitamiento del que había resultado víctima, no puede oponer resistencia a ese cruel gesto. Estaba completamente a su merced, recibiendo indefensa todo trato que a Aya se le ocurriera darle.

La rubia por su parte veía que era el momento justo para llevar a cabo el acto de procreación, para cumplir con la gran misión que le había sido conferida por el demente doctor Hans Klamp, y también para poner a prueba la "aplicación" que él hizo posible en ella.

Melissa siente que algo raro estaban chocando con su barriga, encontrándose con que a la mutada Aya le había crecido un pene bastante grande, bastante más del que había visto en cualquier hombre. El modo en que esa cosa palpitaba le hacía ver de una forma todavía más monstruosa. Esa cosa iba a estar dentro de ella en cualquier momento, profanándola hasta el fondo, revolviéndola por dentro y procurando cumplir con ese enfermo proyecto de procreación. Y ella sólo podía recibir aquello sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

─ Ahora sí. Espero que hayas tenido... ¿cómo es que se le dice...? Relaciones sexuales, pues me temo que dolerá más de lo ordinario si esta es tu primera vez.

No dudaba que así iba a ser en dado caso, si incluso cuando no era virgen, todavía se hace a la idea de que le va a doler la inserción de esa cosa en su interior. Aya no espera respuesta alguna de su parte, y de una sola vez empieza a entrar en ella. Melissa temía que no fuera a caber en ella, y que por ende la fuese a forzar. Pero no, resultó bastante más sencillo que entrase completo de lo que Melissa había pensado. Era sorprendente que esa cosa tan grande llegara tan hondo en ella sin apenas esfuerzo, pero a la vez eso implicaba que justo ahora comenzaba la diversión para la rubia mutante.

─ Al menos este detalle de los humanos es bueno: Disfrutar del acto reproductivo es algo maravilloso ¿no crees, Melissa? ─ la actriz sólo mira enmudecida a Aya, la cual ríe suave y aterradoramente ─ Muy bien, es el momento justo para moverme para así fecundarte con el Ser Definitivo. Estamos haciendo historia.

Ya habiendo terminado de hablar, Aya empieza a moverse. El pene tan grande de ella llenaba completamente la vagina de Melissa, por lo que su movimiento se hacía sentir en toda la extensión de ésta. Melissa aprieta los dientes, resistiéndose a admitir lo que Aya le estaba generando gracias a sus movimientos, pero sus esfuerzos resultaban completamente inútiles. Aya no sólo había vencido, sino que no le dio a Melissa ninguna oportunidad para siquiera responder. La había superado de una manera apabullante, y todavía no pensaba detenerse hasta lograr completamente el perverso objetivo que se había planteado.

Aya por su parte seguía sin dar muestra alguna de gentileza, dejando en claro en todo momento que su principal interés era aparearse con Melissa. Cualquier otro detalle parecía que estaba de más para ella. Melissa estaba contra la pared, mientras que Aya la levanta por las piernas y no detiene por nada del mundo su movimiento. Muy por el contrario, va cada vez más rápido, como queriendo asegurar como sea el éxito de su cometido.

Ya Melissa no era capaz de suprimir más los gemidos que le estaban siendo prácticamente forzados. Sentía cómo la punta de ese pene tan grande la llenaba hasta el fondo para luego retroceder y arremeter con mayores energías. Iría a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento. Eso era un hecho, por mucho que le resultase doloroso admitir tal cosa.

Siente como las manos de Aya se dirigen indiscretamente a su trasero, apretándolo sin ningún pudor y con la aparente pretensión de hacerle ver que era su propiedad de manera irremediable. No estaba en posición para decir que no, y menos viendo la impunidad con que la rubia se aprovechaba de su cuerpo.

─ Haaa... Esto... Esto se siente... ─ dice finalmente, y Aya parece alegrarse por ello.

─ Es bueno ver que te esté gustando, Melissa ─ Aya se lame nuevamente los labios, y aprovecha para apretar más fuerte el culo de la violada ─. Tú y yo daremos comienzo a una nueva raza que poblará el mundo. Seremos las fundadoras del nuevo mundo.

Ahora hubo un pequeño cambio, consistente en que Aya se dedica a lamer el cuello de Melissa, parecía que quería estimularla todo lo posible para que así recibiese en condiciones la simiente que en cualquier momento iba a depositarle. Si ese era su objetivo, pues sí que estaba logrando que Melissa la apretase, que retuviese el pene de la rubia como si su cuerpo no quisiera soltarlo. Aya besa nuevamente a Melissa en la boca, invadiendo su cavidad con la lengua, acaparando la mayor cantidad de espacio posible. La marcaba por todos lados, la identificaba definitivamente como suya.

─ Prepárate, Melissa. Voy a venirme en cualquier momento, así que estás cerca de quedar embarazada.

─ Haa... No, no puedo... ─ dice Melissa, aunque su cuerpo no estaba en capacidad para cooperar ─ Mis sueños... mi carrera como actriz... Todo se acabará si quedo embarazada.

─ Tomando en cuenta los cambios que uy pronto implantaremos a nivel mundial, tu carrera como actriz es sólo un detalle minúsculo en comparación. Ahora sí... ¡Recíbelo todo, Melissa!

─ ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Aya se corre efectivamente dentro de Melissa, y lo hace en gran cantidad, llenándola completamente antes de que Melissa terminase de gritar por el orgasmo que había tenido. Era tanto semen que un poco del mismo salía de Melissa, chorreando por el pene de Aya y la intimidad y las nalgas de Melissa. Se trataba de algo absolutamente increíble. Melissa jamás había visto ni oído hablar de ningún ser vivo que fuera capaz de venirse en semejante cantidad. Era obvio que iba a quedar embarazada. No iba a ser capaz de evitarlo, especialmente teniendo a Aya pendiente de que su gestación no tuviera ningún inconveniente.

─ Eso ha estado bien ─ dice Aya sonriente ─. Nuestro pequeñín nacerá fuerte y sano, aunque... yo pienso que no deberíamos conformarnos con engendrar a un pequeño nada más. Yo pienso que tendríamos que darle nacimiento a toda una generación para que así la nueva raza que sustituirá a la humanidad pueble la Tierra sin ningún inconveniente. Vamos a crear juntas no a uno, sino a muchísimos Seres Definitivos.

Melissa mira fijamente a Aya, aunque hacerlo le costaba muchísimo más de lo normal, debido a que la experiencia había nublado bastante su vista. Jadeaba bastante, nunca antes había sido llevada tan lejos en tan poco tiempo en un acto sexual. Realmente había sido intenso, y no había manera de decir que no fue así, especialmente porque Aya se tomaría la licencia de repetirlo para que siguiera hablando de más.

Mientras todavía sigue tratando de normalizar su ritmo de respiración, Melissa siente que algo despertaba dentro de ella. No podía ser la criatura que varias veces mencionó Aya, pues ni siquiera creía que haya pasado el tiempo mínimo para que se diera exitosamente la fecundación. Era algo más... Sus ojos empiezan a brillar en un color diferente al normal, y una ligera sensación de cambio se suscitaba a lo largo de su cuerpo, aunque dicho cambio no fuera evidente. En ese momento lo comprende todo: El poder de la mitocondria de Maya Brea dentro de ella empezaba a manifestarse, posiblemente en reacción a la interacción que tuvo con Aya.

─ Está despertando. La mitocondria dentro de ti empieza a manifestarse ─ dice Aya con una amplísima sonrisa ─. Jeje, con esto empieza la gran rebelión de las mitocondrias contra los seres inferiores que nunca supieron aprovechar correctamente el gran poder que éstas les concedía. Empecemos a deshacernos de las células núcleo, en beneficio de seres hechos únicamente con mitocondrias.

─ Sí, suena genial ─ ya Melissa empieza a ceder ante el abrumador de la mitocondria ─. Tú incineraste a las demás personas que participaban en la obra de teatro, ¿no? ─ Aya asiente ─ Espero que hayas dejado todavía algo de diversión para mí.

─ No te preocupes por eso, Melissa ─ Aya posa una mano sobre el rostro de Melissa ─. He dejado el plato fuerte para ti, para que te des tu gusto como quieras.

─ Me parece genial, aunque creo que debería deshacerme de mi nombre. Es un poco fastidioso de nombrar, al menos en comparación con el tuyo ─ dice Melissa, a lo que Aya alza una ceja ─. Al ser la progenitora de la nueva raza que barrerá con todos los humanos, sería más apropiado que mi nombre sea... Eve.

* * *

**Obra de teatro**

El Carnegie Hall rebosaba de gente. El lleno era tota, pues la obra para celebrar la Navidad de 1997 prometía bastante, aparte que bastante se venía anunciando el debut de una talentosísima actriz como, se dice, es la joven Melissa Pearce. El telón se abre, y la gente estaba entusiasmada, pero dicho entusiasmo cambia a sorpresa cuando ver que Melissa estaba sola, justo en el centro de la tarima.

Melissa podía ver por sí misma el lleno del teatro. Era el momento perfecto para poner a prueba sus nuevos poderes, y entonces empieza a cantar. Su voz era sublime, su ritmo impecable, pero la canción era en realidad la manera en que Melissa pretendía sazonar la masacre que iba a protagonizar.

Varias personas empiezan a arder de la nada, y de inmediato se desata el pánico. Melissa sigue cantando, y en el proceso hace que más gente arda, y seguidamente el lugar entero yacía consumiéndose en el fuego, recreando una pequeña escena que representaba bastante bien el infierno. En uno de los palcos centrales, rodeada de personas que todavía se retorcían y lloraban, exhalando sus últimos alientos mientras sus cuerpos se achicharraban lenta y dolorosamente, se encontraba Aya, la cual aplaude lentamente, bastante contenta de ver el potencial destructivo que Melissa había manifestado en muy poco tiempo. Se sentía orgullosa por haber despertado totalmente el potencial destructivo de Eve, su ahora pareja, y estaba maravillada ante la mortandad desatada.

Y lo que era más terrible, tanto una como otra, influenciadas por la rebelión inducida por las mitocondrias, tenían en mente que aquello era apenas el principio. Ese pequeño infierno que Melissa creó en el anfiteatro del Carnegie Hall, ambas tenían pensado extenderlo al resto del mundo, al menos mientras esperan por el nacimiento del Ser Definitivo.

**Fin**

* * *

Perturbador el final, ¿no? Como dije antes de empezar la historia, este viene a ser el opuesto de mi primer OS de Parasite Eve, y el que lo haya leído sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero:

-En esta historia Aya es la mala y Melissa de plano es la víctima, mientras que en el otro OS Melissa es la mala y Aya la heroína que trata de detenerla.

-Aquí nos ubicamos al principio del primer juego, mientras que en el otro OS el relato está cerca del final del juego, antes de que naciera el Ser Definitivo.

-Aya es la futanari aquí, y en el otro OS lo es Melissa.

-El control que ejerce Aya aquí sobre Melissa es total, mientras que en el otro OS el control de Melissa sobre Aya no es total, y Aya consigue convencer a Melissa de modificar sus planes.

-Aquí Melissa y Aya asesinan a todas las personas sin distingo alguno, mientras que en el otro OS el Ser Definitivo es quien mata a la gente, y sólo lo hace con criminales y corruptos.

-Aquí se señala sólo el aspecto humano de ambas y la forma liberada de Aya, mientras que en el otro OS se señala únicamente el aspecto humano de Aya y la forma liberada de ambas.

-Hasta el título es un opuesto: Final antes del comienzo (fin e inicio) y Recibimiento de antesala (inicio por recibimiento y fin por antesala).

En fin, espero no haber hecho demasiados spoilers, y si no hicieron caso a mis palabras y terminaron aquí, pues ya es cosa de ustedes.

Hasta otra


End file.
